Trapped!
by Shui-chan
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Ryuuzaki, Raito y Misa quedan atrapados en el edificio de alta seguridad de Eru? /Lemon/


**¿A quién no le gusta la pareja Eru X Raito? Admítanlo u.u**

**Así que para dejar el lado sentimental y trágico de mi fic anterior de DN (Omisión) he escrito uno un poco más feliz -.-**

**Ojalá les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo! ^^**

Raito: ¿sabes?

L: ¿qué?

Raito: quiero ir al baño.

L: acabamos de ir...

Misa: a Misa no le gusta que Ryuuzaki acompañe al baño a Raito-kun ...

L: ya te he dicho, Misa-san, que he perdido la llave...

Misa: a mí me suena como engaño gay de Ryuuzaki

L: ya, deja de llamarme gay -.-

Misa: Misa cree que L gusta de Raito *abraza a Raito*

L: a L *se corrige* a mí no me gusta Raito-kun... él es un compañero de trabajo.

Misa: Misa no cree a Ryuuzaki-no-okama nada de nada ..

L: ii desu

Raito: Misa, iré al baño... sea o no tu voluntad, tengo que ir al baño...

…*…

Raito se levanta junto a Ryuuzaki y se encierran en el baño.

Raito: Ryuuzaki ¿aún no has contactado con nadie?

L: no Raito-kun, temo que nos hemos quedado encerrados...

Raito: ¿sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

L: sí, que no podré comer dulces hasta que alguien se de cuenta...

Raito: ¡no seas imbécil! ¡Kira aprovechará este momento!

L: Kira ha permanecido inactivo varios días... puede esperar...

Raito: Ryuuzaki, no actúes como si no fuera importante...

L: Raito-kun sabe que si no como dulces mi poder de deducción baja un 70%

Raito: por eso mismo, deberíamos preocuparnos por salir de aquí...

L: no podemos, es un edificio de alta seguridad -.-

Raito: maldito seas -.-

L: ¿por qué vinimos al baño?

Raito: porque si Misa descubre que estamos encerrados hará un escándalo...

L: so desu ne...

Raito: lo tomas con demasiada calma...

L: si no salemos pronto Misa armará un escándalo de todas maneras...

Raito: lo sé, pero tenemos que apurarnos y solucionar esto

L: es verdad, tenemos que encontrar las reservas de comida

Raito: ¡ya para con eso!

L: podríamos pedirle a Rem que salga y le avise a alguien...

Raito: no sabemos dónde demonios está Rem

L: además, según ella, los Shinigami no cooperan con los humanos en absoluto

Raito: es verdad

L: eso quiere decir que moriremos de hambre...

Raito: tengo una idea

L: ¿mh?

Raito: busquemos las reservas de comida, y cuando ya las hallamos encontrado, tú tratarás de encontrar la manera de salir de este estúpido edificio

L: ii desu ¿y Misa?

Raito: ella... pues... le diremos que...

L: podemos decirle que somos pareja y que queremos tiempo a solas...

Raito: olvida ya eso ¬¬

L: ¿tienes algún plan mejor?

Raito: eres un genio en verdad, Ryuuzaki

L: mh...

Raito: pero cuando se trata de la vida...

L: ...

Raito: eres un inútil -.-!

L: so desu... -.-

…*…

Luego de un rato de deliberar.

Raito: muy bien, pero luego arreglaremos todo ¿muy bien? Todo sea por no tener que soportar a Misa siguiéndonos...

L: hai, wakarimashita.

…*…

Salen del baño. Se dirigen hacia Misa.

Misa: ¡Raito-kun! ¿ese acosador-san no te ha hecho nada? *refriega el rostro contra el pecho de Raito*

Raito: pues... de eso tenemos que hablarte, Misa-san...

Misa: Misa no comprende ¿qué quiere decir Raito-kun?

L: es una historia complicada, así que sólo te diremos lo simple...

Misa mira atenta.

L: Raito-kun y yo somos pareja.

Silencio.

Misa comienza a desvanecerse como una sombra blanca.

L: por eso es que necesitamos tiempo a solas... de hecho ahora iremos por ahí para poder estar tranquilos y amarnos en paz

Misa, envuelta en rayas azules, sólo atina a asentir.

L: hasta luego, Misa-san

Raito: nos vemos, Misa-chan...

Salen de la habitación.

…*…

L: fue más fácil de lo que pensaba...

Raito: ¿era necesaria la parte de "amarnos en paz"?

L: ¿fue demasiado?

Raito: sí... -.-

L: lo siento -.-

Raito: mh...

L: lo que sucede es que... no sé qué hacen las parejas en su intimidad -.-

Raito: eres un estúpido, Ryuuzaki

L: ee, so desu yo...

Raito: ¿en verdad no sabes qué hacen las parejas cuando están solas?

L: no... ¿Raito-kun sabe?

Raito: pues, claro...

L: ¿Raito-kun ha experimentado?

Raito: eh... no, en realidad...

L: ¿Raito-kun quiere explicarme?

Raito: no -.-

L: ¿Raito-kun podría explicarme de todas maneras?

Raito: de acuerdo -.-

L: escucho

Raito: (con tono de profesor) pues, a las parejas les gusta besarse

L: eso ya lo sabía

Raito: bueno, explícame tú entonces ¬¬

L: hasta donde yo sé las parejas se besan, y tienen sexo

Raito: hay más que eso, Ryuuzaki

L: ¿en serio?

Raito: sí, en ocasiones son tiernas

L: ¿su consistencia se vuelve tierna? ¿se muerden?

Raito: ¡no seas tan descerebradamente literal!

L: ee -.-

Raito: son tiernas, dulces... se dicen cosas bonitas y se acarician

L: ¿sin interés sexual?

Raito: a veces, sí.

L: ¿y Raito-kun no ha experimentado nunca?

Raito: ya te he dicho que no

L: ¿siquiera con Amane Misa?

Raito: déjame recordarte, que desde que somos novios estamos metidos en un edificio de alta seguridad el 99.9% del día, y yo estoy encadenado a un psicótico infeliz que no me deja tener intimidad con nadie más que con él

L: ¿eso me vuelve celoso y posesivo?

Raito: no, eso te vuelve desquiciado

L: ¿entonces Raito-kun no considera que yo sea gay?

Raito: no... y si lo fueses, no querría saberlo

L: veo -.-

Raito: bueno, sigamos... ¿dónde crees que esté la comida?

L: no tengo idea...

Raito: ¿dónde está Watari?

L: no tengo idea...

Raito: ¿tienes idea de algo?

L: sí...

Raito: ¿de qué?

L: tengo hambre...

Raito: te odio...

L: ee...

…*…

Luego de caminar una hora y media.

L: estoy muriendo de hambre...

Raito escondiéndose se pone un caramelo de chocolate y frutilla en la boca.

L comienza a oler el aire.

L: ¿sabes, Raito-kun...? Huele como a... *lo mira fijamente* caramelo de chocolate y frutilla...

Raito: ¿sí...? *dijo tratando de esconder el caramelo en su boca*

L: y yo, no quiero pensar que... Raito-kun tiene un caramelo y no me lo ofreció...

Raito: n-no... ¿c-cómo se te ocurre p-pensar eso, Ryuuzaki?

L: Raito-kun está masticando...

Silencio.

L se abalanza sobre Raito, haciéndolo caer. Se sienta sobre él.

L: ¡dame ese caramelo!

Raito: ¿qué haces Ryuuzaki! ¿te has vuelto loco!

L: ¡sólo quiero ese caramelo!

L trata de abrir la boca de Raito con una mano, pero Raito la toma, hace lo mismo con la otra hasta que hubieron quedado sin poder mover ningún brazo.

Raito: perdiste, Ryuuzaki, ya no tienes cómo sacármelo...

L: eso es lo que Raito-kun cree...

L se agacha y rápidamente abre la boca de Raito con su lengua. Busca el caramelo, pero Raito lo esconde debajo de su lengua. Raito comienza a jugar con Ryuuzaki, hasta que por fin le da el caramelo.

L: Raito-kun ha hecho trampa... dos veces.

Raito: ¿qué quieres decir?

L: Raito-kun no sólo que ha hecho de la pelea un beso... *Raito se pone colorado, Ryuuzaki también* sino que... *saca la lengua mostrando el caramelo* me ha dado el caramelo casi terminado -.-

Raito: *ríe* ¡eso te pasa por malvado, Ryuuzaki!

L: ¿lo del beso también? *rebolea los ojos* parecía que Raito-kun lo disfrutaba...

Raito: ¡u-uso da! *mira hacia otro lado* fue un asco, eres un estúpido

L: ¿un... asco? *Ryuuzaki vuelve a intentar besar a Raito pero este lo esquiva*

Raito: olvídalo, Ryuuzaki... no podrás molestarme tan fácilmente *Raito se para*

L: naru hodo... *Ryuuzaki hace un barrido con su pierna para que Raito vuelva a caer, a escasos centímetros de él* ¿seguro? *Raito, antes de que Ryuuzaki pudiese moverse lo besa apasionada y agresivamente en la boca, para terminar el beso mordiendo fuerte el labio inferior de L*

Raito: seguro *sonríe satisfecho*

L: Raito-kun sigue haciendo trampa...

…*…

Caminan en silencio.

L: a Ryuuzaki le duele el labio...

Raito: ¿por qué hablas en terca persona?

L: me lo ha pegado Misa -.-!

Raito: qué triste de tu parte, Ryuuzaki u.u

L: wakarimashita -.-

Raito: ¿por qué todas las habitaciones tienen dentro porquerías?

L: no son porquerías Raito-kun... son elementos de última tecnología...

Raito: ya, no empieces a jactarte de tu equipo de investigación... no sirve para nada

L: ¿por qué dices eso?

Raito: porque estamos encerrados con todos ellos y no podemos utilizarlos para salir u.u

L: ee, hontou desu... -.-!

Raito: ¿te he dicho que te odio?

L: ¿hoy?

Raito: sí

L: sí, unas treinta veces

Raito: te odio... treinta y una.

L: arigatou gozaimasu, Raito-kun  
Raito: doitashimashite... *piensa unos instantes* este edificio tuyo es un laberinto... tiene muchos pisos...

L: sí, es la idea.

Raito: descancemos un poco, debemos haber caminado unos cuatro quilómetros...

L: Raito-kun está exagerando...

Raito: sí, mucho...

L: ¿no tienes más caramelos?

Raito: sí, tengo uno más...

L: ¿me lo regalas?

Raito: dame desu

L: pero Ryuuz... yo lo quiero...

Raito: y yo quiero salir de aquí...

L: es diferente: yo no puedo hacer que salgamos. Tú puedes darme tu caramelo

Raito: no, no puedo... tengo hambre -.-

L: yo también...

Raito: ¿entonces?  
L: tengo una idea... *piensa*

Raito: ¿para ver quién se queda con el caramelo *da unos pasos hasta Ryuuzaki, mirándolo con deseo*

L: exactamente, una idea muy buena...

Raito: naru hodo... *se acerca más* mh, dime... estoy ansioso por saber...

L: cada uno hace un problema, un acertijo, el que tarda menos en resolver el del otro gana el caramelo

Silencio.

Raito: ¿ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que no sabes nada de nada de la vida?

L: wakarimasen...

Raito: podrías haber dicho "si me lo das te beso", "el que besa mejor gana"... pero ¡NO! ¡Sales con una estupidez como resolver acertijos!

L: ¿debería haber dicho alguna de esas cosas? *se coloca un dedo en el labio, pensativo*

Raito: sí, baka -.-

L: ¿Raito-kun quiere que yo le pida eso...?

Raito: ¿a Ryuuzaki qué le parece?

L: que sí

Raito: entonces... ¿qué esperas?

L: ven, y si lo disfruto suficiente... *lo mira de manera sexy* te quedarás con el caramelo

Raito: ii desu...

Raito toma de la cintura a L y lo aprieta contra la suya. Comienza un beso agresivo, mordiendo su lengua. Acaricia con cínica y desesperada tranquilidad la espalda de L y cada vez que llega a la cintura lo aprieta más contra él. L se queda quieto, correspondiendo el beso. Raito, con una de sus manos empieza a acariciar el abdómen de L, bajando de a poco. Vuelve a apretarlo para hacerle sentir su erección, y luego baja con su mano hasta donde debería estar la de L.

Raito: ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

L: ¿qué sucede Raito-kun? *lo mira divertido* no es tan fácil excitarme...

Raito: ¿ni un poco...?

L: iie

Raito: *se aleja* qué fracasado...

L: lo lamento Raito-kun: quiero mi caramelo.

Raito: *le da el caramelo* ¿jamás te has...? *se incomoda*

L: ¿qué...? *come el caramelo*

Raito: tú sabes...

L: no, no sé...

Raito: ¡no seas descerebrado! sabes de qué hablo...

L: wakarimasen, Raito-kun...

Raito: bueno... tú... ¿jamás te has... to...?

L: ¿hm?

Raito: ¿¡NUNCA TE HAS TOCADO!?

L: *piensa* *se coloca el dedo en el labio* *mira hacia arriba* *rebolea los ojos* ¿qué...? ¿qué quiere decir eso?

Raito: eres un imbécil...

L: wakarimasen, mo ichido...

Raito: ¿jamás te has excitado?

L: sí

Raito: ¿y te has tocado?

L: ¡aa! ¡sore wa sore desu! mo wakarimashita...

Raito: sorede wa... ¡kotaete!

L: sí

Raito: ¿y has acabado?

L: ¿Raito-kun en verdad quiere saber estas cosas?

Raito: ¡mochiron! sino, no te lo estaría preguntando...

L: sí, he acabado...

Raito: ¿en quién?

L: ¿en el baño?

Raito: ¡no seas descerebrado! ¿pensando en quién?

L: ¿debo responder?

Raito: ee

L: pensando en... *lo mira algo sonrojado* Raito-kun...

Raito: ...

L: Raito-kun quería saber...

Raito: ¿y ahora, besándome, no te has excitado ni un poco?

L: no has hecho cosas que me gusten...

Raito: ¿y qué te gusta...?

L: ¿por qué quieres saber?

Raito: para hacerlo bien

L: ¿por qué quieres hacerlo bien?

Raito: ¡para excitarte, estúpido!

L: ¿y para qué quieres excitarme?

Raito: nazenara...

L: shinjinai...

Silencio.

Raito: me he hartado ¿sabes?

L: ¿de qué?

Raito: de ti

L: ¿ahora? creí que había sido meses antes...

Raito: Ryuuzaki...

L: ¿hm?

Raito: tú...

L: ¿hm?

Raito: vas a ser mi amante.


End file.
